As a GDH (glucose dehydrogenase) used in methods for determining a quantity of glucose with use of glucose oxidation enzymes of various types, FAD-GDH derived from Aspergillus oryzae is disclosed in JP429248613. Further, JP4348563B discloses wild type FAD-GDH of Aspergillus oryzae and modifications of the same have a low effect on maltose and galactose and a high substrate specificity with respect to glucose.
WO2005/043146 discloses a biosensor comprising an electrode system having a working electrode and a counter electrode formed on an electrically insulative substrate, a reagent layer containing an oxidation-reduction enzyme such as GDH or GOD (glucose oxidase), and a mediator. WO2003/025558 disclosure a ferricyanide compound, a ruthenium compound, or the like used as the mediator.